1. Related Data
The subject matter of the present utility patent application has been registered under the discloser document program at the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The request was received at the Patent Office on Dec. 13, 1994 and was assigned the registration number 366,626.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implements and more particularly pertains to an knife cleaner for removing ink from a knife.